The True Riddle
by X.Q
Summary: He would make her remember him. He would plan to make her remember everything. He wanted this girl to remember what they had. "You could say we were childhood sweethearts." RiddlerxOC sometimes ScarecrowxOC
1. Chapter 1

"Miss... Anabelle is it?" The doctor looked at the girl, "Just call me Ana." the petite brunette smiled up at the doctor. "Alright Miss Ana... These patients will eat you for breakfast! And some of them will like it too." Ana looked down and than back up, "I've always had a thing for extreme personalities I've studied hard I think I can cure at least two of them." She said as she looked at the cells the passed. She saw two that caught her attention, a brunette in a green suit with question marks all over it and her past friend Jonathon Crane who had seemed to have forgotten her. "Miss Ana!" The doctor yelled snapping Ana's attention back to the doctors face. "Yes?" she blinked and zoned out as soon as the good doctor started talking again.

After the quick walk through about the asylum and who Ana's patients were she walked down the halls once more t see her newest patient, Edward Nygma, that sounded very similar to her but she couldn't put a finger on where she had heard it before. "Oh Miss Gram!" Jonathon called from his cell, "Nice to see you again Jon." She smiled at him and continued to walk towards Edwards room. When she finally arrived she saw the man ,that had caught her gaze earlier, handcuffed to a table.

"Is that really necessary?" Ana asked the guard who stood next to her, "Yes it is Miss." he pulled out the chair for her to sit down. "Thanks..." she muttered looking at her patient, "Hello Mr. Nigma? I'm Ana you're new psychiastrist." Ana smiled at the Riddler, "Hm, I used to know someone named Ana... I would call Anagram and she would call me Enigma..." Edward frowned and looked at the girl. "And you look like her tell me what's your last name?" Ana blinked, "G-gram my names Anabelle Gramford..." She said as she looked at him. "Huh same name and everything... Well my Ana could answer this riddle correctly each time, I walk on four legs then two then three what am I?" Ana looked at him and smiled deviously, "A baby. Crawls on four legs cut off its limbs it can only wobble on two give it a crutch it's three." Edward nodded, "Correct... Could you possibly be Anagram?" he asked moving closer to Ana's face, "M-maybe but I wouldn't know... I mean... I Lost all my memories when I fell down some stairs a couple years ago..." She looked down and turned her head, "I remember a friend I had called Enigma... But nothing else really..." Before Ana knew it she was kissing the Riddler, "Enigma?" Ana asked looking at Edward with her wide blue eyes, "Yes it's me darling..." Edward smiled and hugged Ana. He had his little Anagram back in his arms and he was happy. The guard don't like this much as he grabbed Anas chair and pulled her back.

"We aren't letting another one become a sidekick to one of the patients." The guard glared at Edward and Edward smirked back. "I'm sorry Mr. Nigma I don't know you... So sorry..." Ana said With a surprised look on her face. "Today's session is over." and with that she grabbed the tape off the record off the table and walked out the door to visit her next patient in the lunch room.

Ana looked at her chart, her next patient was her old friend Jonathan or also known as Scarecrow. "So you had a run in with the Riddler I presume?" Jonathan asked as he studied Ana's face, "Yea he's one of my patients... Anyway professor Cra-" Ana was cut off, "Ana what have I told you when I used to tutor you after classes... Call me Jonathan." He smiled. "Um okay... Jonathan... Interested in fear and different phobias Hm? You've told me three things about fear, some people or villains fear dying, some fear not being able to pay the bills and sometimes there's that special case where theyre afraid of losing to a hero. Another thing that you told me was that theres also the type of person who just wants to prove themselves to the world and show what they can do." Jonathan nodded his head, "I've taught you well little Anny." He ruffled the brunettes hair. "Now Jonathan since we last saw each other... You were trying to get me to remember my past... Is that what drove into insanity? Seeing my horrible past? I can bet its full of fear and horrible things..." Ana looked at Jonathan with wide sad blue eyes. All Jonathan did was nod. "Yes... Ana your past... Its all explained in is note, now let's get back to our session." He said handing Ana a note, She nodded and continued to ask questions about why he was interested in fear.

Ana had learned quite a lot about the two patients. It was finally time she took a break. "Dr. Ana!" An orderly called Ana out to the hall, "Ye-" she was cut off by the giant green or white creature walking in to the room. "This is your new patient... Killer Croc." Ana looked over the man, "Hey you're that kid from science class!" Ana said looking at the Crocodile like person in front of her. "I was always interested in your case... But I think I've discovered a cure." Ana ran down the hall towards Jonathan's cell, "P-professor Crane... The cure give it now." Ana ordered at Jonathan. "Um okay but why?" Ana was handed the cure and she ran back down the hall. When she arrived she was out of breath. "F-found I-it. Take two of these and call me in the morning..." She regained breath and looked up at her old friend. "Thanks... Um... A-n-a belle was it?" Killer Croc asked looking at the petite girl. Ana nodded, "Yep..." She stood up straight and walked back to her office.

She took the break and read the note Professor Crane had given to her.

"Dearest Anabelle,

This is what I have discovered from your memories:

As a child you had a great life, always playing always watching tv. You loved riddles and puzzles. At age nine your family went to the grand canyon while you spent the summer at a camp. Your mother fell over a cliff and died. After that your father began blaming everything on you and your brother. Your older brother ,Jack, always cried and your father well he was almost never home but when he was well read above. You were always pulling jokes to make your brother smile. You and your best frie-" she was cut off from reading as someone knocked at her door.

"Dr. Ana... It's amazing! Killer croc is completely healed from his disease!" Dr. Lillian said as she busted into the room. "What did you give him?" She asked looking at Ana. Ana blinked, "when I studied at Gotham university. Killer was my classmate in science. I ran some tests and lets just say a little of Pammys plant healer and bang instant cure!" Lillian shook her head, "Pammy?" She asked looking at the wide eyed girl. "Yeparoo! Pamela Isely we were best friends until that accident with the plants and the venom... Yea... Anyway" Ana smiled and placed the note down.

"It's time for my next patient um... Joker I believe is his name..." Ana said walking past the other doctor. "Be careful he's very... Ahem extreme." Ana nodded, "I'll keep that in mind." she walked off back towards the patients room. "Hello Anabear." Joker greeted Ana into the room, "Hello joker." She said smiling at the white skinned man sitting on the chair. "So tell me about your childhood..." She said flipping over her notebook. "Why Ana, you already know my childhood." Ana stared with a blank look on her face, "What do you mean?" she asked looking at him. "Oh yes that's right you lost your memories... Littler sister." Joker said smiling his huge smile. "Jack..." Ana grabbed her head, "Ugh my head..." Ana fell out of her chair and onto the floor as a guard rushed in. "What the hell did you do to her?!" the guard snapped at the Joker. He smirked, "Just told her about her past."

Ana woke up in the Arkham medical lab. "W-what happened?" she asked grabbing her head. "You passed out during a session." Dr. David said as he put down a chart. "Huh... All I remember is Jack... My older brother I was talking to him..." David dropped his cup, "Y-your brother?!" he asked surprised, Ana nodded. "Yea my brother Jack Napier Gramford..." Ana answered looking at him. "Hm oh Yes your brother! Well then Ana go home for today you're not well."

Ana looked down and head back to her office to gather her things. As she arrived there was a Drosera capensis on her desk. She grabbed the carnivorous plant and then saw a note. It read: 'Hello Anagram. I got your favorite plant, I've been taking care of this little guy in secret. Forever yours, Enigma." Ana looked at the plant. Enigma was right this was her favorite plant. A fly buzzed into the plant and the plant ate it up. "Now now Drowsy don't eat up all of it I have a bag of crickets at home with your name on it!" Ana smiled and grabbed her suitcase as she walked out the door. She went through all the regular doors and exited Arkham.

Once Ana got home she placed he plant down and fell asleep on her couch. She woke up the next morning and fed her plant. She solved a rubix cube then grabbed her own food as she headed for the door with her suitcase. She arrived at Arkham and went to her office. Ana set her thins down on her desk and grabbed her notebook to go to her first patient. "Welcome back Ana." Edward greeted her, "Mr. Nigma I think the guards would like to know that you've been out of your cell recently." Ana snapped back, "Edward if you want to get out you need to finish rehabilitation." she said putting down her notebook. "Oh but my dear Ana then I wouldn't be with you. Did you like my present?" Ana shook her head. "Just don't go out of your cell anymore." she sat down and opened her notebook. "Tell me about your childhood."


	2. Memory's back as well as a new hero?

"My Childhood? Hm full of constantly being called moron by my father. He wanted to play baseball and I wanted to do puzzles. I solved an impossible question to prove him wrong and he said I cheated. So he beat me for lying." Edward shook his head, "You lier." Ana said smiling. "If we were friends when we were younger then I should know you did cheat." Edward just stared this blank stare right at her as if she had hit a very important breakthrough. Maybe a special one that would make Edward open up to everyone instead of being alone. "So Edward... Tell me how'd ya do it? You cheated and then used the information you got about the puzzle to crack open a safe." Ana slammed her hands down on the table.

Edward smirked, "So you figured it out huh? You are Anagram~ Only Ana could understand me like that!" Ana sat back down. "So? Have you remembered yet...? You could say we were childhood sweethearts..."

"You're a lunatic how could we be childhood sweethearts Eddie?"

Ana was tired of playing games with this mad man. "Moving on to pet names are we Ana?" Edward snapped back grabbing her chin. "No,we aren't patient no. 2" Edward let go of Ana as soon as she said that. She burst out laughing when he let go. "W-what's so funny?" Edward asked turning to look at her, "N-nothing! I just can't h-help laughing!" Ana said continuing to laugh as she fell on the ground from to much laughter

"Is one of your patients Joker by any chance?" Ana nodded and Edward picked her up. He knocked on the hard steel door, "Let us out! Ana needs to get to the medical lab!" He yelled at one of the cameras. "Nope only the doctor can get out." A voice said back, "Darn it... Let us out now! She's sick! She been exposed to the Jokers laughing gas!" Edward yelled back at the camera. He would get her out of here. Suddenly the laughter just stopped and instead came a scream from Ana.

"Ana hang in there..." Edward muttered setting down the girl. "See? Just let some doctors in too come get her." He said backing away from Ana's body. "Okay..." A beep came from the door and a guard came in. After the guard came in two doctors rushed in to inspect Ana. One of them nodded and ran out of the room. The other picked up Ana and carried her out the door. "Ana!" Edward yelled trying to hold himself back from running after her.

++++Later that day in the medical lab++++

"This girl... She seems to have no memory of anything besides these past few years. She also seems to be close to the three most dangerous criminals in this asylum Edward Nigma, Jonathan Crane, and Jack Napier." David said to the man dressed as a bat, "Hm I'll do some research in the mean time keep her in here. Don't let her out, don't let her see any of her patients and defiantly don't let her near Joker or Riddler. Those two may be keys to her memory's and they'll just hurt her." "But who else wi- and he's gone." David turned around and saw the roof window open where the Batman was just standing.

David walked around the room with the chart, "Maybe i Should ask if we could bring in Crane to look over these... She seems to know him well." he picked up his phone and dialed the number to the guards. "Yes bring him to the medical lab." he said into the phone, "I don't care what batman said!" David yelled into the phone, closing it.

"Oh my what happened to little Ana?" Jonathan asked as the guard escorted him into the lab. "She was in her session with Edward Nigma and she just laughed. If it wasn't for that patient she could've been seriously injured." Jonathan slapped his head, "I shouldve seen this coming... Her being close to us would just hurt her... And since Joker is her brother..." Davids head popped up from his desk, "Her brother is Joker? I mean Jack Napier?" Jonathan nodded. "Jack Napier Gramford. Ana's older brother... Hm I think I know who did this to her... Call in Batman." And with that the guard escorted Jonathan back to his cell.

"This has happened before to another female psychiatrist..." A voice said from behind David a few minutes later. "I know who did this. It was Harley Quinn, her love for her so called "Puddin'" drives her to get rid of the females in his life." Batman picked up Ana, "I'm bringing her to the batcave for further investigation." He left without even letting the doctor say anything.

+++ Announcer Voice: Back at the batcave!+++

"Uh Bruce does she have to lay there of all places?" Tim asked raising an eyebrow at the girl that was lying on the table. "Yes she does Tim. Unless you want to give your bed to her." Bruce said back raising an eyebrow at him. "Fine..." Tim muttered walking to the elevator and heading back up to the mansion. "Who? What? When? Where? Why? Ho-" Ana shot straight up and then back down, "So she sleep talks?" Bruce asked himself, "Interesting Master Bruce." Alfred said nodding. "Hm I'll need to take a blood sample. From that I'll look at her DNA and take a sample of Jokers blood. I'll prove whether or not they're related."

+++ Ugh there's so many time and place switches! ((JUST DO IT!)) Fine... At Arkham Asylum+++

"Joker." Batman stared at the green haired man in the straight jacket. "Well the Batman... If I haven't been decent." Joker stared and smirked abit, "You're never decent Joker. I need your help, it's your so called "Sister" she's come down with a horrible disease which started with you laughing gas." Joker looked back at the Batman and he threw himself against the bars. "What?! I wouldn't do anything like that to her! Shes family." He smiled his giant grin. "I need to take a blood sample to prove your her brother." Joker nodded. "Okay fine with me."

+++ After le blood sample thing you know what? I don't even care what it's called anymore! ((YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE FIRED!)) I wasn't hired in the first place!+++

"Thank you for your cooperation Joker." Joker smirked, "Your welcome batsy." Batman walked back down the hall and passed the cell where Edward was. "Batman!" he called, "How is my little Anagram?!" Batman turned around. "Yours?" He asked raising an eyebrow under his cowel. "Yes mine! We used to now each other we were like childhood sweethearts!" Edward snapped at the Dark Knight. "Shes doing better... Still not awake though." Batman stepped out of the building.

++Back at le batcave!++

"What the devil?" Batman asked stepping into the cave only to see Nightwing and Ana kissing. "Oh uh Batman... Hehe we used to know each other?" Batman gave his signature bat glare, "For some reason I believe that since she has no memory of the past years." Ana giggled, "No we went to grade school together I have perfect memory." Batman looked at her, "You do?" Ana nodded. "Yea... I can't believe what I did to Edward... I'm so sorry I caused you all this trouble... I need to get back to work..." Ana got up and looked at Batman, "No you don't. Now that you have your memory's back you'll end up like Quinn."


End file.
